


Cosplaying as Human

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once Cas identifies all the facets of humanity, it's much easier to imitate them. The simplest solution is to do what Dean does, and it seems to make him happy to share all of his traits with someone else. At least, for a while.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Cosplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying as Human

At first, putting on clothes every day - different ones, Dean insists, because that's what humans do - feels to Cas like putting on a costume. He may be not-angel any more, but being human is more than the absence of Grace. Being close to the Winchesters these past years has given him a head start, but there's still so much he just doesn't know that both Dean and Sam take for granted. Things it doesn't occur to them to tell him about until the lack of knowledge becomes embarrassingly obvious.

But piece by piece, Cas assembles his human-suit. It's more than a collection of practical clothes and underwear that doesn't itch and knowing more or less what to do with a bottle of shampoo and a comb. It's also not burning yourself on the toaster, it's learning to walk from point a to point b, it's getting used to being unconscious for several hours a day. Humans have preferences and interests and things that they do when they're not doing whatever it is they do most often. They have wants and needs and quirks.

Once Cas identifies all the facets of humanity, it's much easier to imitate them. The simplest solution is to do what Dean does, and it seems to make him happy to share all of his traits with someone else. At least, for a while.

"Hey, Cas, can we talk a sec?" Dean's tone is nervous, which puts Cas on edge straight away. Dean is very rarely nervous, so whatever he wants to talk about must be serious.

"Of course." Cas wets his lips. "About what?"

"You're not happy." Dean shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "And I think it's probably my fault."

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?" Cas is not, actually, unhappy. Happiness is a tricky concept, of course, but he is fairly sure he's content, and finally beginning to get used to his new life.

"Have you ever seen- no, wait, obviously you haven't." Dean shakes his head. "But there's this movie where this girl keeps getting engaged to guys and then leaving them standing at the altar, and all the guys say they were made for each other, all the same preferences and stuff, and they're all really different guys. Really she was just pretending to be like them because it was easier than being herself."

"I don't follow." Cas frowns. He's never followed Dean's cultural references very well, but this one is especially cryptic.

"You're the girl, Cas."

"Oh." That makes more sense. A guilty weight settles in Cas' stomach as he realises that Dean knows what he's been doing. "We are not engaged," he defends, trying to stall for time to figure out how to fix the disappointment on Dean's face.

"If I thought it'd fix whatever's going on with you, I'd be getting on one knee right now." Dean sighs. "Listen... I get that you think it's important to fit in with us, and it has been kinda fun to have you pretending to be exactly like me, but I miss _you_."

"I'm not unhappy." It seems important to reassure Dean, since he looks even more guilty than Cas feels. "I've enjoyed spending so much time with you."

"Hey, me too." Dean offers him a small, sincere smile. "I'd just like to try figuring out what _you_ like? Honestly like, I mean. Because right now it's kind of like you're playing a part and to be honest it's freaking me out a little."

"I..." Cas swallows, knowing that if he spoke now his voice would break. "I did not mean to upset you," he croaks.

"I'm not upset. At least, not for me. Just... it's awesome that you're trying so hard, but you don't have to get it all at once. Promise."

"What if I don't like some of the things you like?"

"I can't help it if you have no taste." Dean smiles gently. "But it'll be fun for me to give you hell about it."

"I suppose I can live with that." Cas smiles back.


End file.
